


Cherry Lips and Pink Nails

by ADyingFlower



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aesthetics all around, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Noctis is whipped for Lunafreya pass it along, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADyingFlower/pseuds/ADyingFlower
Summary: He raised an eyebrow. “So, Aranea told you we were too boring.Aranea.”Luna flushed. “She gives very good advice, actually.”“She one time told Prom that buzzed hair was the new ‘in’. He cried ‘Freya.”“I don’t see how that pertains -”“It was like seeing a chocobo cry in one of those animal shelter commercials, it was heartbreaking. You know I’m a sympathetic crier.”





	Cherry Lips and Pink Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpandawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandawriter/gifts).



> This is a mix of the two prompts ‘Going to the beach at 2 am’ ‘we bought one way tickets to a country in which neither of us speak the language or how to get anywhere’
> 
> Panda I am sooo sorry on how late this is god, I fucked up bad. Take it anyway, you beautiful, wonderful creature

“This was a terrible idea.”

 

  
“This was a _fantastic_ idea, excuse you.”

 

  
Noctis looked at his fiancee over the top of his sunglasses (courtesy of one expensive gift shop date, he really needed to stop letting her pick all their date locations), a disapproving frown playing around his lips. “Have you taken a look around yet?”

 

  
Luna smiled back like this was some long awaited plan that came to fruition, and knowing her, that was _exactly_ what it was. Her own sunglasses had slipped down the bridge of her nose, red shades to match the pomegranate stains all over her chin and dying her fingers a deep pink. “I have, I picked the location as you may know.”

 

  
If by ‘picked the location’ she meant bursting into his apartment at four am to drag him out of bed and take advantage of his sleepy state to push him on a plane with a ticket she bought literally thirty minutes before breaking and entering his place, then yeah. Unfortunately, they’re now in a foreign country with neither of them knowing the national language.

 

  
As if to accentuate the point, the airport’s speakers kicked on, the smooth tone of the automated voice message contrasting with the rather guttural language he had no clue on how to make heads or tails of.

 

  
“Um,” Luna folded her hands neatly, as if her angelic appearance would work on him and that the facade wasn’t destroyed when he was nine and she put orange hair dye in his shampoo. _Neon_ orange hair dye. And then laughed so hard she cried! At least his father bought him several Justice Monsters beanies to cover his horrendous hair job while the dye faded out, small mercies at least. “I was told we needed to be more ‘spontaneous’ by a very dear friend, and decided to take the words to heart.”

 

  
He raised an eyebrow. “So, Aranea told you we were too boring. _Aranea_.”

 

Luna flushed. “She gives very good advice, actually.”

 

  
“She one time told Prom that buzzed hair was the new ‘in’. He cried ‘Freya.”

 

  
“I don’t see how that pertains -”

 

  
“It was like seeing a chocobo cry in one of those animal shelter commercials, it was heartbreaking. You know I’m a sympathetic crier.”

 

  
“Okay, so maybe it wasn’t as good as an idea as tispy me thought it would be.” Luna crossed her arms with a huff, filching the last of the pomegranate seeds with an exasperated huff. “But we’re here now, the return tickets aren’t until another two weeks, and I drew out as much as my bank account would allow in one day. And yours too, if you were wondering why there’s a couple grand missing any time soon.”

 

  
Noctis doesn’t even bother looking up from stealing the remainder of Luna’s food, trying to get the least amount of that horribly staining juice as possible on him and failing miserably. “Ignis checks it on Tuesdays, so we have three days until he starts calling me on repeat until my phone dies.”

 

  
Which was already kinda dead, sitting as a useless lump in his carry on bag. They brought chargers, honestly, but none of the outlets here fit the plugs and the one time Noctis tried to force it he got yelled at by a security officer in that weird guttural language of theirs.

 

  
“But we’re here now, I guess.” He finishes kind of lamely, but Luna beams all the same, taking her own speckled hand in his. “Any way to call for a taxi that involves the least amount of talking possible?”

 

  
“Only one way to find out.” She grins at him while paying the tip, blonde wisps falling into her face from her french braid he helped her with in the early hours of the morning where with anyone else would have been a death sentence to wake him, and it’s like falling in love all over again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
They do manage to get a taxi, and even pay for it when neither party could understand each other. Miracles really do exist after all.

 

  
Luna picks a fancy hotel next to the beach, and he agrees with her, because there’s a reason Prompto mimes lashing a whip whenever Noctis buys her something. He’ll admit it, he’s weak and his fiancee knows how to play him like a fiddle, but hey, they manage to make it work.

 

  
By the time they pull in, it’s nearly two AM according to the clock in the taxi, but the time difference still has both of them (mainly Luna) full of energy. Checking in is its own incident in itself, but pointing is generally a universal understanding thing.

 

  
One of the staff members talk in that same unfamiliar language while gesturing to their bags, and he’s barely handed them over before Luna’s pulling at his shirt and urging him towards the back of the ginormous lobby, where he can glimpse the dark and deserted beach through the large bay windows.

 

  
“No.” He said before she even managed to start speaking. “We are not going to the beach in the middle of the night when nobody’s around and I can barely swim.”

 

  
Luna just pulled out her puppy dog face, which has about an 87% chance of making him give in (Ignis calculated), but he refused. No way in hell was he going to -

 

  
Her eyes widened pitifully, and even the oblivious staff members in the back could hear the loud crack as any retort Noctis had broke into millions of tiny pieces.

 

  
“Fine,” He gritted out, the words being dragged out involuntarily. “But I’m not going out deep, you hear me?”

 

  
“Yay!” Luna jumped up and down, even clapping her hands like a small child despite being four years older than him. “Let’s go, I wanted to dip my feet in yesterday!”

 

  
Noctis rolled his eyes, but he hid a smile as she started pushing him towards the back door, “Here here, I’m coming I’m coming.”

 

  
Luna braced her hands on her hips. “You better be, mister. Else you’re going to have to buy me anything I want from the hotel gift shop.”

 

  
“What is it with you and gift shops…?”

 

  
“Race you!” She screamed the instant the doors were open, interrupting his sentence and practically bowling him over as she made a beeline towards the shore.

 

  
“Oh no you didn’t.” Noctis growled under his breath, digging his feet into the sand for purchase as he took off after her. She made have had the headstart, but he could damn well sprint if it came to it, bad knee and all.

 

  
In a few moments, he overtook her with a laugh that sounded like it would belong more to a movie villain than a twenty year old college boy. He didn’t have long to hold his victory before he was sent flying face first into the sand, one hundred and thirty pounds of pure evil perched on his back.

 

  
“Do you concede?” Luna was flipping her hair, he just knew she was. Why were they getting married the instant he was no longer considered (in her eyes, anyways) jailbait?

 

  
Then she pecked his cheek with a devilish smile at his concession, hopping up from his back and offering a hand to him like she could actually lift his heavy ass up. That’s why, huh.

 

  
“Come on!” She grinned at him, tugging her shoes off with her free hand as they reached the dimly lit shore. Noctis toed his own boots off, shaking his head with a smile as she stepped into the incoming wave, yipping at the feeling of the cold water rushing over her.

 

  
“Right behind you.” Noctis laughed, taking her hand once more as he followed behind her, as always. 


End file.
